


Princely Woes

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Berkut/Celica Works [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Berlica?, But it’s pretty neat (I think), Dedicated To A Delightful Comment I Recieved, F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is this Ship Called Celikut?, Like...Really Short, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, So Thanks For The Motivation, Still Sailing This Ship, kinda empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Berkut is...perturbed by odd thoughtsAnd luckily, Celica is there to accompany him (and chit chat, plenty o’ that)





	Princely Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: I got a...standoffish comment I took note of and wrote this in an hour because I’m just shallow like that
> 
> And if the comment-poster in question reads this; Howdy (Important note, I deleted the comment in question, as its un-needed negativity on a fluffy ship piece)
> 
> All tea aside, I hope y’all enjoy this rarepair stuff
> 
> (Lore note: this is set before my last Celica/Berkut work)

Peace has been brought back to Valentia for some time, no wars to fight or destructive emperors to overthrow. For Berkut, the supposed future ruler, the peace is a benign one. He knows inevitably that some other warlord will show his face sooner or later, so he has never truly “relaxed”, even after Kiran summoned him from supposed death. After all was said and done, he forced himself to befriend the Deliverance crew, not out of some fairytale-esque change of heart...it’s because of that girl...Celica.

Her very essence vexes him. She is supposedly of noble blood, but she parades around most of the day with literal villagers (honorary “hero” titles or not, it stays valid). This night in particular, she invited Berkut out to a nice quiet evening on the nearby clearing, with a nice view of a nearby village. For the most part, it was boring beyond comparison...but Celica was the only reason he stayed (not related to sexual attraction, trust him). Almost like some kind of instant “snap”, Celica turned to face him after babbling about how Alm seemed like he was ready to settle down...presumably with one of his idiotic friends (in Berkut’s mind, most villagers are inbred, but that’s unrelated)

“Berkut...thanks for coming all this way just to listen to my rambling, it means a lot...” She seemed so sincere, almost frustration-inducingly so.

“Forget It, my servants were given tasks to attend to, and I’m fairly certain even they can’t mess up those simple jobs. You, on the other hand, are of noble birth, yet are constantly harried by whatever filthy vagrant thinks he is worthy of your attention!”

Celica laughed, before smirking at his sheepish reply

“That seemed...decidedly pointed for someone usually much more demure, Berkut...” She laughed again, Berkut himself has yet find the humor there

“It’s simply...I’ve been pondering some things...personal matters...”

There was a noticeable silence in the air, Celica didn’t know exactly where to approach from here, to be honest

“I see...do these “personal matters” involve...romantic endeavors, perhaps?”

“How could you possibly...?”

“Berkut, I spend my days with a whole group of hormonal youths, I’ve seen my share of similar “problems””. The prince couldn’t detect any sarcasm, but it was rather blunt, even for her.

“You seem to have my number, priestess...I concede I am...experiencing...odd thoughts, ones that I originally thought wouldn’t even phase me...but I am at a loss..”

“Oh? The big, bad Berkut is having some girl troubles? I, for one, am shocked!” She almost fell over laughing, before sighing breathily. Berkut only groaned, before continuing his speech

“It is...more than simply just that. I am of noble birth...and as such I am expected to continue the bloodline inevitably...and I decided after much consultation from my servants...that it’s you that I have my mind on. I understand if it’s...”

Celica blushed, a hand slowly approaching her mouth to cover her shock (out of courtesy, of course)

“I...me? I always thought you were...”

“I...sacrificed Aranea to that accursed villain who claimed I would gain nigh-unstoppable power...all it did...was leave me empty...”

“O-oh...I never considered the option but...I have kind of grown attached to you, despite your flaws, ”Prince”...”

Her jab didn’t even register with Berkut, instead, he simply gave her a concerned side eye

“I do not wish to...force my hand upon you. Unlike those lowborn dregs you call friends, you deserve more than that.”

“You know...I don’t think you’re even forcing me to do anything, right?”

“...I sense you know the answer I am...reaching for?” His Voice was low, like a shy child

Celica rolled her eyes, before gently placing her hand onto his, her pointer finger stroking the back of his hand therapeutically. Upon beginning his minor emotional tantrum, the only thing he could remember was when he...someone Aranea saw as her protector, watched as he gave her entire being to the dark magics...so he could gain some fictitious advantage. No matter what happens in his life...he may never be forgiven. But if Celica is willing to have him as he is, perhaps it doesn’t matter...


End file.
